


Cheek Kisses

by ggeomipleasures



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Smut, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned (G)I-DLE Ensemble, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Triple H is mentioned (Korea Band), i wanna make this as fluffy as possible pls bear w me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggeomipleasures/pseuds/ggeomipleasures
Summary: Wooseok's had a habit that he hasn't broken since he was small.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon, Yan An/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 30
Kudos: 90





	1. Soft Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Pentagon fic! Whoooop

“Bye!” Wooseok quickly scrambled to fix his backpack onto his little shoulders and step out of the car. He felt something tug at his collar and twisted around to see his mother grabbing his shirt.

“You’re forgetting something~” she sang and turned her cheek, tapping it

Wooseok rolled his eyes, he loved his mom but a kiss on the cheek? He was in first grade now- it wasn’t cool to give kisses anymore. Looking out the window,he checked if any of his friends or cousin were in sight, not willing to risk having them teasing him over this. Once he confirmed that Hyunngu was nowhere to be seen he turned around and leaned over the console, quickly pecking his mother on the cheek before bolting out of the car.

That moment was all it took for his habit to begin to develop.

He still kissed his mom on the cheek when she dropped him off every day of middle school. He still kissed his aunt goodbye when she dropped him and his cousin, Hyunggu off every day of high school. He kissed his grandmother goodbye when she gave him rides back home from working his part-time job during his third and fourth years.

It just felt right y’know? If he’d forgotten to leave a kiss on their cheek because of the rush of cars behind them waiting to pass by or because they were late then he always felt like he’d left something incomplete. He hated that feeling, it distracted him for the rest of the day.

Hyunggu would tease him for it, but he really still felt off the majority of the day if he hadn’t been able to get his kiss in. He figured this feeling would disappear as he got older.

* * *

When it came to be that he moved out for college, his mother drove him and Hyunggu all the way out to Seoul and he realized that this would be the last time that he would kiss her for a while. He began to get emotional, not realizing how much the small departing ritual really meant to him until then. His mother hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek and making him promise to visit during breaks. While she said her goodbyes to Hyunggu, he began to unload all their belongings, dragging them to the building’s staircase. Looking around, he thought the neighborhood didn’t look so bad, maybe he could call this home after all.

He tried to calm the nervous churning in his stomach as he and Hyunggu waved goodbye to the car, and began hiking up the steps to the second floor. They looked around for the keys their landlady had hidden under the mat for them to go in per instructions on the phone. The apartment was pretty barren, Hyunggu complained about the lack of color and suggested they go out for furniture and decor today and later that week.

“We can’t not have curtains, completely unacceptable,” Hyunggu called from his room as Wooseok was arranging his sweaters in his room’s closet

“We’ll go to the market after getting some food, sound good?”

“Sure, what are you in the mood for?” Hyunggu came into his room and flopped onto his bed, creasing the comforter he’d just made it with.

“Dunno, the landlady left us some brochures of food places around here if you wanna order,”

“Seok-ie” Hyunggu whined rolling around, “I wanna check out what’s around here though,”

“You can go walk around and find something to eat if you like, I’m ordering in,” Wooseok chuckled shoving Hyunggu to the side to make some room.

“We need to get you out and talk to other people,” Hyunggu poked Wooseok until the younger pushed him off the bed.

Giggling he perched his head on the edge of the bed, wearing his best pout, “Pleasee?”

Wooseok turned to meet his cousin’s expression, creasing his brow softly “Oh Ggu…”

Hyunggu’s face instantly lit up

“...absolutely not,” Hyunggu threw a pillow at his face to which the younger dodged and smiled cheekily.

“You’re no fun as usual,” Wooseok rolled his eyes and walked out to retrieve the brochures pinned to their fridge and listed off the places they could order from. After some light disagreeing and indecisive “hnns” on Hyunggu’s behalf they settled on fried chicken, and a combo of jjajangmyeon and spicy jjamppong noodles.

Delivery didn’t take that long, they’d just started unpacking the side dishes Wooseok’s mother and aunt had insisted on packing when the doorbell rang. Hyunggu was the first to react dashing to the door yelling “I’ll get it!”

By the time Wooseok was done organizing the fridge, Hyunggu still hadn’t come back and he’d begun to worry. It was like less than 10 minutes but still- what if he’d been like… shivved? Could that have happened?

“Ggu?” Wooseok called, making his way out of the kitchen into the small living room to find Hyunggu holding their bags of food, animatedly talking to the delivery boy at the door.

“-go the uni around here? That’s great! I could show you around on orientation day?”

Hyunggu nodded, “That’d be great,” It seemed that Hyunggu had noticed the startled expression of the boy as Wooseok loomed over him. “This is my cousin, Jung Wooseok. Wooseok-ie this is Shinwon-ssi!”

The other bowed his head politely “Nice to meet you,”

“Likewise,”

“Holy crap you’ve got a deep voice,” chuckled the man, Wooseok nodded quietly. He’d gotten that a lot- it made him chronically shy. He thought his voice scared off others, amongst his other features.

Something on Shinwon began to beep and he took out his phone, “Got another delivery, I’ll see you guys around,” he winked at Hyunggu and disappeared down the stairs.

“He seems nice,” murmured Wooseok, taking a bag from Hyunggu’s hands.

“Doesn’t he?” Hyunggu skipped back into the kitchen, “Did you put everything away?” he asked looking around confusedly.

Wooseok snorted and started taking the box of chicken and sauces from out the bag “Didn’t take long while you were flirting,”

Hyunggu gasped rather dramatically, “Jung Wooseok, I was not flirting!”

“What’s that on the bag?” Wooseok pointed to the other bag Hyunngu had been holding

“A coupon?”

“On the back genius, something’s written there”

“A note?”

“His number, dumbass,” Hyunggu lifted it up to his face to inspect. Wooseok watched as realization dawned on him.

Hyunggu pursed his lips as Wooseok cackled, he reached for the coupon himself to look at the phone number that had been messily scrawled onto the paper.

He wasn't surprised, Hyunggu had always been known as a lovable person. “Are you going to call him?”

“I’ll call him on the day of orientation, perhaps,” Hyunggu said, setting down a pair of chopsticks for himself and Wooseok.

“Hyunggu-yah what a way to leave a guy out to dry, oh my g- you’re a total heartbreaker,”

“What can I say?” Hyunggu wiggled his eyebrows and shrieked as Wooseok shook their soda and threatened to spray it on him.

The rest of the meal was spent making decisions about what they’d buy to decorate their new apartment and talking about what school would be like. They’d tried matching each other's schedules as much as they could to see each other for lunch and with enough time to fully wake up in the morning. There was only a single day where they hadn’t been able to match up, Hyunggu had signed up for a 7 AM class followed by a lecture, meaning Wooseok would be alone for the day.

Which shouldn’t have daunted him as much as it did. He could just find a nice corner in the uni’s library after classes and wait out the day there right?

Wooseok made sure the door was locked when they stepped out, dressed in a hoodie and shorts because even though the days were getting somewhat warm he knew that as evening fell it’d be cold enough to complain if he hadn’t brought a sweater. Hyunggu bounded down the steps talking about what he'd planned on doing while they waited for school to start since they'd moved in a couple months before the semester began.

"Do you think the campus studio's open right now?"

"Could be, but I doubt its open to people that aren't currently taking winter courses,"

"Damn, you're right" Hyunggu’s cheeks puffed out in frustration

After having purchased curtains, a few other groceries, cute cat-themed dishes and a bean bag chair that they deemed to have absolutely needed, the pair headed back to their apartment. Wooseok spotted a small black Bombay cat behind the steps of their staircase as Hyunggu started to climb up, he dropped down and held out his hand. It regarded his hand carefully, backing away when he tried to get closer. His heart sank when it dashed back into the alley- it’d take time to warm up to it. He just hoped the way he looked wouldn’t scare it off.

Wooseok’s biggest insecurity for the majority of his life had revolved around his appearance, he’d always been a big kid, but that’s how he’d stayed as years passed by. He’d grown bigger, boyish features ever-present but he still didn’t stop growing, becoming much taller. People often complimented him for it but were driven away by his height, his voice or as Hyunggu would call it- his “resting bitch face”. It was hard for him to make new acquaintances, by the time highschool rolled around he came to the comfortable conclusion that the small group of friends he had with Hyunggu were the only ones he’d ever make.

Now that he was a university student, the only people he’d been able to talk to on a regular basis was Hyunggu and Hui-hyung. He was the reason they’d been able to go school in Seoul- by being an alumni and giving them a recommendation as well as finding them an apartment near the school.

Climbing up the steps with a sigh, Wooseok began to mull over his schedule and his free days. What would he do until then? Hyunggu had already disappeared into their apartment leaving the door open, Wooseok grumbled about Hyunggu’s absentminded-ness when his nose was nearly hit by another door opening. Wooseok stilled in surprise, cursing his _own_ absentminded-ness and rubbing his nose when he saw a head pop out from behind the door.

Eyebrows shot up in surprise at his presence, the man was tall- not as tall as himself but taller than Hyunggu at least.

“I- did I hit you? With the door?” The man asked hurriedly looking Wooseok over

“No, no don’t worry about me, I just wasn’t paying attention. Sorry about that.”

“Oh thank god, though with a height like yours I’m sure a door wouldn’t be enough to knock you down,” The man flashed him a grin and came out holding a gym bag, wearing a sleeveless dri-fit. Wooseok gulped, the guy was ripped. Not prison ripped, but pretty close to it and judging by the way the dri-fit hugged at his midsection the guy was either carrying a washboard with him or he had ABS.

His question prevented him from ogling any further, “Got a name kid?”

Kid? Did he really look that young and naive? “Jung Wooseok,” he murmured, bowing a bit.

“Yang Hongseok, I see that you’ve moved in next to me. Was wondering when the space would be occupied. The walls are pretty thin so you might hear my music sometimes, I’ll try not to be too noisy- I spend most of my day out of the house anyway,” He made sure his door was locked before patting Wooseok’s shoulder and walking off, “Hope to see you around”

Wooseok was left dazed, it wasn’t until Hyunggu started calling his name from inside the apartment that he finally went inside.

“Ggu... did you see any gyms around here on our way back from the store?”

“Mmm, I think there was one not too far from here, I saw it while we were driving,” Hyunggu was patting down the bean bag chair with a blanket, unfolding another one to drape over the old couch that was in near their living room’s entrance,“Why Seok-ie?”

“Just wanted to know,” He turned to his room and began to unpack the rest of his bags and books.

Maybe he’d found out how to kill time until school started.


	2. Smoky Agreements and Interviews

Wooseok had begun to attend a gym near the apartment, it was about a 10 minute walk away or so. He came to find out that their neighbor was a personal trainer, working with different people each day of the week. He’d spot him with his clients, sometimes he’d be their sparring partner and sometimes he’d just take them through exercises while explaining what part of their body they were working out.

It was bizarre, he hadn’t come to the gym with any real intention if he was being honest- he was really looking to kill time. If he could do that and build himself up like Hongseok then why not give it a try?

At first he didn’t really know what to do for fear of looking like a gym noob in front of his neighbor, so he came up with a few things he could do while there on his first day. He’d work out his legs, rotate on a few machines and do push-ups in between his sets and finish it up with a half hour on the treadmill. He’d maybe stretch for a bit and then call it a day, easy. That’s how it was for about a week, he’d go in on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday to work out a bit.

Doing his best to ignore the way his limbs ached every morning, he reminded himself that this was in the name of improvement. He’d observe the other gym patrons and Hongseok’s methods of teaching and try to subtly implement it into his routine. It wasn’t until the middle of his second week that Hongseok approached him, scaring him from behind as he was observing (read as: staring longingly) at a few guys using the hand weights in an attempt to absorb knowledge.

“Got anything you want to work on here?”

“Ah, not really,” he took a swig of his water and shifted nervously.

“You don’t have a regimen?”

He knew that Hongseok wasn’t dumb and might have seen him doing his sets so lying about that would have been futile, but in truth he just shifted his routine from day to day. “Not exactly,”

Hongseok looked at him disbelievingly, “You’re telling me that you have that height and those looks and you come to work out without trying to like, build anything up? You’re not a model or anything that just has to keep their weight steady, right?”

Wooseok felt his cheeks burn, a model? “No not really, I just need to spend time outside the apartment otherwise my cousin will take me to do something with him.”

Hongseok nodded silently, made some more small talk before inviting him to the restaurant next door to the gym.

“I’ll pay,” He insisted.

Wooseok hesitated, not wanting to take advantage of their neighbor and still shy about talking to the well-built man. Once he and Hongseok stepped out into the evening and spotted what the restaurant was though he wasn’t about to complain.

The man at the counter greeted Hongseok warmly as they entered and asked if he wanted his usual, “Yes please,” he replied and led Wooseok to a corner table

“You come here often?” Wooseok asked confused, didn’t seem right for a personal trainer to be eating at a pizza place very oftenly.

Hongseok laughed a bit as if sensing Wooseok’s thoughts, “I know it doesn’t seem like my scene but working at that gym for a few years and coming in when I could afford to eat a few slices makes me somewhat of a regular,”

Wooseok nodded as he spotted the man behind the counter spreading cheese and an array of vegetables over a pie, his mouth watered.

Hongseok must have noticed Wooseok’s weak attempts at starting a conversation because he began to ask more questions. He was perfectly happy with Hongseok leading the conversation.To Wooeseok’s delight and surprise Hongseok didn’t seem to mind his features and he could feel himself getting slowly and slowly more comfortable around the elder.

When their pizza came out, Wooseok dug into a slice without any restraint eliciting a laugh out of Hongseok. Wooseok wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked at him questioningly.

“Nothing, it’s just- you seemed to be wound up way too tight since the moment I met you, I finally see your guard down as soon as the food comes,”

Wooseok’s shoulders immediately came to his ears and he ducked his head in embarrassment as if he’d meant to hide himself, which was nearly impossible considering his size.

“It just kinda takes me a while to get to know people,”

“Could kinda see that, I hope we become good friends though,”

“Sure, I’d like that Hongseok-ssi”

“No need to be so stiff and formal, call me hyung”

Wooseok felt a bit better than he had initially since moving out to Seoul, he let himself smile a bit before taking a bite out of his pizza, “Alright hyung,” testing out the honorific.

* * *

They’d have many more pizzas and nights like that. Hyunggu eventually caught wind of his new friendship with their neighbor and shamelessly went to knock on his door to introduce himself much to Wooseok’s chagrin and Hongseok’s amusement. Hyunggu had even begun to accompany him to the gym once he’d found out there was a pool and a mirror room where he could dance.

Wooseok’s life had begun to fall into a familiar rhythm, which was disrupted as soon as there was a week left before the semester started.

“Why does school have to start~” Hyunggu whined over the table, throwing himself into Wooseok’s lap.

“God, you’re sweaty get off me,” Wooseok groaned, pushing his head off his thighs and groaning when his hand rubbed through Hyunggu’s wet locks.

“Rude,” Hyunggu stuck out his tongue, Hongseok shook his head at the two.

“What’s so bad about starting back up again?” he asked, reaching for some tongs and flipping their meat over. They’d gone for barbecue to celebrate the end of their days of bugging Hongseok at the gym. They’d still be going, but less frequently because of their studies.

“Are you kidding? The freedom to do anything for the day and see people for hours on end without having to worry about turning in an assignment?”

“You mean being on your phone all day without having to feel guilty for procrastinating on your work?”

Wooseok snorted into his cup of water.

“I have virtual succulents that need to be tended to and they need nice pots and cute decorations, shut up,”

Hongseok shook his head, “School’s important,” he said, flicking Hyungu’s forehead lightly,” do your best okay?”

“Yes hyung,”

“Hey, whatever happened to that delivery boy Woo told me you were flirting with when you first moved in?”

“Hey, yeah- did you end up texting him?” Wooseok asked.

Hyunggu looked caught as he opened his mouth to speak, instead opting to raise his hand towards the counter, “Auntie! Could you bring us two servings of fried rice please?”

He received a swat on the shoulder from Wooseok, “Are you kidding? I’m paying for this!” He’d been saving up to treat them for that night, but was running low. Carrying only enough to pay for what they’d initially ordered.

Hyunggu simply smiled sweetly, “Would have thought about that but then I was reminded of how you decided to eat my snacks yesterday and tell me that a squirrel had eaten them!”

“You don’t know what those bastards are capable of, you saw them steal my sandwich when we were 10, Ggu!”

“I saw the wrappers in the wastebasket of your room!”

“God you’re both difficult,” Hongseok shook his head, although he was clearly enjoying this. He cut off a piece of meat for them both and put it on their dish, “Eat up, I’ll pay this time. In return, you can help me with something.”

“What’s up?” Wooseok asked, no longer annoyed and appeased by the meat he was chewing on.

“Do either of you know Japanese? I know it’s offered throughout school but I chose to study English and went to the States for a few years instead. You don’t need to be fluent, just enough so someone could understand you.”

At this, Hyunggu bounced up and down in his seat, “Oh I do! I do!” Hyunggu had originally done it to watch anime with Wooseok and rub in his face the fact that he could understand without having to read the subtitles. He’d ended up sticking with it as a language all throughout middle and high school.

“You do?” Hongseok asked, surprised. He schooled his face before Hyunggu could ask what he meant by that and began to explain as to why he’d asked.

“I have a client, kid about both your age- used to come in with a translator because he works as a model. As of recently though, I guess the translator quit or something because he’s been coming in by himself. He’s not confident in his Korean so talking to him has been difficult but I was hoping that if either of you could talk to him it might help him warm up to people. He’s a big softie.”

“Us?” Wooseok asked, meeting Hongseok and getting used to him had already been enough. His stomach churned in worry at the thought of having to meet someone else new.

“Why not us, Seok-ie?” Hyunggu gave him a pointed look.

“You’re good people, I thought to ask you both first. I think he’s taking some time off work to go to school and since you go to the same gym I wanted to see if I could get him to be less stiff around others.”

“Leave it to us!” Hyunggu cheered

“When does he come in?” Wooseok asked, snatching the last bit of meat Hongseok had been cutting.

“Hey!”

Hongseok placed a piece of meat from his own dish into Hyunggu’s, quelling the indignant cries of the other, “He promised to let me know once he knew what his schedule was like, homework and all. I’ll call you guys once he does,”

“Alright,”

“Two portions of fried rice?” Asked the lady behind them coming to empty a bowl of fried rice onto their grill pan,”

Hongseok sighed and opened up his wallet, following the lady to pay.

Wooseok looked at Hyunggu, who smiled at him sheepishly, “We’ll pay him back by helping, no worries~”

“You mean _you’ll_ help him?”

“Wooseok-ie don’t be like that, if he’s new it wouldn’t hurt to have someone help him practice his Korean!”

“Isn’t that what he’ll have you for?”

“Besides me! I’ll be speaking to him in Japanese to help him feel comfortable,”

“I’m not changing my gym days for him… yet. Let’s just see what hyung tells us,”

“That wasn’t a no!” Hyunggu squealed, latching onto his arm.

“Guys don’t let that burn please!” The two had forgotten about their rice and hurried to lower the flames and collect some into their dish. Wooseok was still a bit reluctant, if they couldn’t take care of something like rice without burning it, what would that mean for a person?

===

Before they turned in for the night Wooseok caged Hyunggu in their little bathroom, thankful for his freakishly long limbs in this situation. Moving to block any opening he tried to escape from, Hyunggu quickly gave up after a few tries, this had become a habit even as they were younger- there was simply no winning. The only way for him to be set free was for him to fork over information, Wooseok knew Hyunggu was aware of this.

“Alright,” Hyunggu sat on top of the toilet lid in defeat, “What do you want this time? Make it quick, I have like 10 minutes before my show starts.”

“You avoided the question earlier regarding the deliver-”

“His name is Ko Shinwon,” Hyunggu cooly interrupted.

“-y boy… so you have been talking to him?”

“I texted him, I thought waiting for weeks to contact him would have been cruel and if he’d come to the apartment to deliver again, It would have been awkward. so yes we’ve been texting.” Hyunggu tried to look disinterested, examining the back of his hand and nails.

“So?”

“So what?” Hyunggu shot back. Wooseok rolled his eyes, knowing Hyunggu was dying keeping this to himself, he wouldn’t have told Hui hyung- since he’d sworn off talking about romance to anyone , stating that at his studio, there was enough drama to keep him uninterested.

“So have you gotten close or gone to see him?”

“We literally live together, you would have seen me going out to go meet him or something,”

“I don’t know what you do in your spare time?”

“Unlike you who-” Hyunggu started listing things off on his fingers, “-watches and cries over Anime, writes in the ‘in my feels’ journal, and loses their mind over cat videos.”

“I cry over one cat in a flower hat and you never let me live it down,”

“Count on it Seok-ie,” Hyunggu shot him a wicked grin.

“Hey! No digressing- wait so, you’ve just been texting?”

“He’s busy and works two part-time jobs. He’ll have more time when school starts,” Hyunggu looked at him oddly before he shot up in alarm and tried to push Wooseok out of the doorway. “Mooooove! I forgot the finale was tonight and It’s probably already starting!”

Wooseok moved out of the doorway to let Hyunggu rush into the living room and launch himself into the beanbag chair, grabbing the remote to turn on the TV.

Wooseok sighed, grabbing a towel from under the sink and started the shower. He’d told himself that he’d keep pestering Hyunggu about it, but he knew getting any more information would have to wait.

Hyunggu might have been very lovable but he was also too trusting, getting his heart broken on several occasions and waving Wooseok away with “I’m okay” when he knew the older wasn’t. He'd found him buried in his blankets more than once, letting his happy-go-lucky facade fall through tears as soon as Wooseok had wrapped his arms around him. Rubbing his back as Hyunggu's body shook in silent sobs, it hurt Wooseok to see him so... helpless.

As he stepped into the shower he recalled how Hyunggu had looked out for him since they were kids, defending him from any kind of insulting comments about his height or proportions. They’d been more like brothers rather than cousins for most of their life, the least he could do was look out for him too.


	3. Haha.. Unless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the title of this chapter

Orientation day had come and gone and Wooseok had done his best to excuse himself from the obnoxiously loud group of people in his major to find Hyunggu in the bar. He felt like they’d stayed long enough for them to slip home without being noticed by their upperclassmen. He’d gotten way too many stares tonight and having to exchange brittle, polite greetings had drained him tremendously, he needed to recharge by swaddling himself in blankets and watching One Piece. Maybe snack on something while he was at it.

Hyunggu, ever the social butterfly, had been chatting away with a group of girls in his major when he spotted Wooseok’s head over the sea of people. Hyunggu could easily be seen amongst the sea of dark colored hair, he’d decided to color his hair the night before, changing it from his usual dark brown to a sleek, icy blue. Wooseok mouthed “check your phone” knowing it was futile to scream and battle over the loud music of the bar. He’d sent a message a bit earlier and walked towards the exit when he saw Hyunggu reaching for his phone.

> **W00lin:** I’m gonna wait outside, lmk when you get out.
> 
> ******GGUKino:****** U should be getting to know ur classmates! :((
> 
> **********GGUKino:********** I’ll be out in a bit I’m just getting to know a few noonas
> 
> **************W00lin:************** sigh

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Wooseok scrolled through his phone mindlessly as he propped himself up against the brick wall of the establishment. He knew this was going to take awhile, maybe he could go through a few levels of Soul Knight while he waited. He was so engrossed in his game that he didn’t see a pair walking out of the bar until they turned and stumbled right into him.

Wooseok was on his guard almost immediately, pocketing his phone and apologizing, struggling to catch the one he’d collided with. The guy was beautiful, ears studded and adorned with hoops, sharp jawline and eyes that were soft and feline, disheveled light pink hair fanned over his face as he slurred and tried to grab onto the other person leading him out. The man was almost as tall as he was, but as light as a feather, Wooseok struggled as he squirmed in his grasp.

“Yanan-hyung, look at what happened,” The other stranger exasperatedly tried to pull him upright and let him slump against the wall, he pulled his knees into his chest and set his head on top.

“Wanna go backk~” The man giggled into his knees. “Changgu-yah let’s play~”

“I’m not Changgu-hyung,” the other murmured, squatting down to make sure he was alright. When it seemed like he’d been satisfied with his check he stood up quickly, as if he’d just remembered Wooseok was there.

“I’m sorry,” his friend bowed, Wooseok could detect a faint accent in the way he spoke. He wondered if the man wasn’t Korean or if he spoke in a satoori.

When he straightened up, Wooseok felt as though he’d been punched in the gut, he suddenly couldn’t breathe. The man on the wall may have been beautiful but if he had to describe the way this guy looked, it would have been ethereal.

He was about the same height as himself, just a few centimeters shorter if anything. Sharp eyes met his own, cute little birthmarks littered over his eyes and slightly tanned cheeks. He had on a jet black turtleneck that hugged his arms and torso deliciously and a set of dark washed, ripped skinny jeans. Silver chains hung from ears that hid cutely behind curly red dyed hair.

Wooseok suddenly felt self-conscious in his light blue jean jacket, white hoodie, and black pants, he brushed back his hair as it fell over his eyes. He tried to look at anything but the man in front of him, opting to settle his gaze on the tipsy man on the wall.

“He had too much to drink,” The other said suddenly and slowly, as if in a practiced fashion. Wooseok nodded, noting the other’s deep voice, holy crap- is this what others felt like when they heard his own voice?

“Do you need help with him? I can call a taxi for you two,” Wooseok offered quickly.

“Yes, please. I’d appreciate it, very much,” The other nodded looking at him gratefully.

Wooseok hailed a cab and instructed the driver to take them to the address the other had presented to him on his phone. Humming in acknowledgment, the driver waited for Wooseok and the bubblegum hair colored man's friend to successfully seat him inside the car. After much fumbling and squirming on the other's behalf they'd managed to push him in. Wooseok waved them off awkwardly as the man settled in next to his friend, giving Wooseok a small smile and thankful nod of his head.

He stood there dazed after the car had driven off and wondered if that really happened or if he was trapped in some kind of fever dream. If he’d seen a guy as dazzling as… he mentally facepalmed as he realized he hadn’t even gotten the name of the stunning man. He hadn’t even given the other his own name? What if he’d thought that Wooseok was rude? He knew what he’d called the other- “Yanan”? “Yenan”? He wasn’t sure, but he sort of wanted to find out if it meant seeing the other again.

Hyunggu appeared out of nowhere, shaking him from his thoughts and latching onto his arm. He was talking animatedly about something but he couldn’t really make heads or tails of it. The other noticed his distracted state and tugged on his jacket, “Wooseok-ie are you alright?”

“Yeah, I just saw something-” He tried to change the topic before Hyunggu could ask what it’d been, “How are we getting home by the way? We don’t have a car and I think the last bus took off about twenty minutes ago.”

Hyunggu broke out into a grin, “Guess,”

As if on cue, a dark blue low rider drove into the parking lot slowly coming to a stop in front of them. The window of the driver side rolled down as the man inside turned dramatically and flashed them a cheshire cat-like grin,

“Someone in need of a ride?”

Wooseok gaped at Hui’s dramatic and unnecessarily cool entrance. “Hyung!” He embraced his senior warmly through the open window.

“Get in, get in, I’m taking you both home and then looking you both over- It’s been too long,” Wooseok scrambled to call shotgun and let Hyunggu hug Hui before getting in.

“How-?”

“Hyunggu texted me earlier when I asked him how orientation had gone. When I asked if you guys had any plans after I decided to swing by. The studio’s not too far from here and my apartment is the same way as yours.”

“We’re having a sleep-over,” Hyunggu said determinedly, “You have to stay over hyung!”

“Don’t you start classes officially tomorrow?”

Hyunggu grumbled something about school and made him promise to see if he could sleep over some other time. The trio talked about what it’d been like so far living on their own and telling Hui what he'd had missed since moving to Seoul. When they reached their apartment they only got out and continued their conversation, Hui still sat in the driver’s seat with the door open, Hyunggu had spread himself out on the hood of the car and Wooseok reclined against the car, arms draped over the top.

Wooseok spotted the same black Bombay cat he’d met on the first day they’d moved in  
He’d slowly gotten it to trust him, little by little, still not enough to hold it but enough so that he could feed it and pet its little head. He’d taken to calling it Bongdal.

“Bongdali~” He mouthed and as the cat turned the corner, looking up at him as if it’d heard him.

He giggled as it pawed in it’s place as if looking to nap for a bit but then scampered off, Wooseok hoped that it would warm up to him soon, he wanted to hold it in his arms.

“Wooseok-ah” Hui drawled. Wooseok sighed, his hyung was the coolest but he knew that when he spoke in that tone of voice it was because he wanted attention.

“Hyung,”

“You’ve been entirely too quiet, something on your mind?”

“Mmm,” Wooseok thought for a moment, what _is_ on his mind? A lot, living alone is fun but, “I dunno, I like it here and as much as I’m enjoying myself and can’t wait to finally start school to work…" he hesitated, before taking a deep breath, "I still, kinda miss home.”

He tried to keep his voice as even as he could, knowing that if he dwelled on it then it was only a matter of time before he got super emotional. He felt the car shift as a pair of arms embraced him from the side, pulling him into a soft hug. Looking over, he found it had been Hyunggu who’d hugged him. Wooseok gave him a grateful smile and put an arm around his shoulder, bringing him just a bit closer.

Hui got out of the driver's seat and squished himself into Wooseok’s opposite side, effectively sandwiching him in between Hui and Hyunggu. Wooseok rolled his eyes in endearment, settling to close his eyes and bask in the cool breeze of the evening, brushing past them in their few moments of silence.

“Hwitaek-hyung?” A voice from out of nowhere called, startling them all.

“Who..?” They looked around to find the source of the voice in question and landed on Hongseok looking at them from over the railing of the second floor.

“Hongseok-ie?” Hui asked, smiling up at their neighbor.

“Hui-hyung! So it is you, how come you didn’t let me know you were around?” He’d started walking down the steps, dressed comfily in some basketball shorts and a sleeveless sweater.

“Came to drop off the rascals,” Hui said, carding his hand through Hyunggu’s hair affectionately, “I thought you’d moved out?”

“Somebody took the room I had my eyes on in the apartment next to the gym, I’m sticking it out here,”

“You know each other?” Hyunggu asked suddenly, voicing his and Wooseok’s confusion.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Hui asked, equally confused.

“Tell us what?”

“I lived in that apartment about a month before you came, how else did you think I’d found it for you?”

“There are two rooms though, you lived with someone else?”

“Have they met Jinho-hyung?” Hongseok asked, raising an eyebrow in Hui’s direction.

“Not in person, but they have like over video calls we had..?” Hui trailed off

“Was it the little guy running around with orange hair? He’s so cute!” Hongseok snorted loudly at that, “You didn't tell us he was our hyung!” Hyunggu poked Hui's side making the other jump, pouting all the while.

“He never stayed out long enough for me to properly introduce him to you guys,” Hui whined in return.

Hongseok brushed back his hair with his hand, looking as if he was tired, “We need to fix that for him and get him out more often, he’s going to get sick if he stays inside working for hours on end,”

Hui's mouth curved mischievously, “Hongseok always looks out for Jinho-hyung, huh?”

Wooseok and Hyunggu stayed quiet, observing this new exchange between their hyungs, and shocked to see Hongseok flustered by Hui’s words. Hui doubled over in laughter as Hongseok tried to hide his bewilderment, “I just mean even when you both lived here- I saw so little of him outside, anyone would be worried. The only way I was able to ever get him out was by bribing him with food,”

“Sure, right.”

They talked for a while more, telling Hui about their adventures at the gym together and Hongseok telling them what it was like living next to Hui for two years.

Hui asked for the time at some point and yelped when Wooseok told them it was already an hour past midnight after checking his phone.“Time went by way too fast, I have to get home to work on something. You two-” He pointed at Wooseok and Hyunggu, “-get to bed as soon as possible. You have classes starting tomorrow,”

“Yes Appa,” Wooseok snarked, earning a giggle out of Hyunggu.

Hongseok jokingly told Hui that he’d make sure to ‘tuck them in’, and Wooseok nearly lost it when Hui had looked at him with the most sincere face of relief and gratitude, “Please see that you do,”

They all climbed up the stairs after having hugged him goodbye. Hongseok informed them, “Sorry guys, I can’t tuck you in but I do promise to provide you guys some meals throughout your time at school. No doubt both of you can’t cook.”

Hyunggu raised his hand, “I can’t cook, Wooseokie can make some really good pancakes and his ramen always comes out nice,”

“Well you can’t live on pancakes and ramen if you want to be good students,” Hongseok chuckled, opening the door to his apartment up, “Have a goodnight, guys,”

Inside their own apartment, they took turns using the shower so they’d go to sleep comfortably fresh. Wooseok had been sitting on the couch playing a game while he waited for Hyunggu to come out so he could use the shower next. Hyunggu came out of the bathroom, looking cozy in his pyjamas as he rubbed his towel on his head to dry his hair when he spoke up.

“I know what you mean about being homesick, Seok-ie. You can come to me if you need to talk about it, y'know?” Hyunggu said softly.

Of course, Wooseok was so used to thinking about his mom and his old haunts that he’d forgotten that Hyunggu was a part of home too. No doubt he missed his own mother too.

“Sure Ggu,”

Hyunggu’s soft expression turned into one of mischief, “Don’t think I didn’t see you about to lean over and kiss hyung like you would with Eomma,” he teased.

Wooseok felt his face flame, he knew Hyunggu was right- he’d almost kissed Hui on the cheek before getting out of the car like he would with his aunt and mother while thanking him for the ride. It was almost as if his body was moving autonomously, until he’d realized what he was doing. Thankfully the elder hadn’t taken notice and had gotten out to stretch. Wooseok’s head spun- he’d have to be more careful with that.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied once he’d come back down to earth.

Hyunggu let out an overly loud sneeze, making Wooseok jump in his seat.

“Sorry, I’m allergic to bullshit.”

He squealed in panic as Wooseok got up from his seat suddenly, retreating to his room but not before saying, “I love you Seok-ie~!” in the cutest tone he could manage while escaping the wrath of Wooseok and his towel.

Wooseok sighed and threw his towel over his shoulder, collecting his clothes and making his way into the bathroom. He’d get him later by bugging him in the morning when Hyunggu was the most sensitive, or eat the rest of his snacks. The latter seemed like a better idea, Hyunggu always bought home the best snacks.

Sighing as his damp head finally hit his pillow, he ran over the events of the evening in his head, lingering on the guy he’d helped with his drunk friend. If he was there it was hopefully because of the orientation, which meant he attended the same uni as they did. Wooseok wanted to know who he was, what he studied, but doubted his ability to try and really get to know the other. If he learned his name it’d probably be enough right?

He turned to his side and pulled his comforter up, tummy doing flips at the thought of what tomorrow might bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in a day whoo, hope to have it done before too long- leave a comment if you like :> !


	4. New Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys hear how Yuto preferred 5-year-old Wooseok over 5 Wooseoks because he knew that if he spoke to one the other 4 would become sulky babies. My heart 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter!

Wooseok decided that school wasn't as bad as he’d initially thought it’d be; his classes seemed interesting enough and the professors didn’t speak as monotonously as he’d feared. His favorite class had to be Music Theory and Composition, the professor seemed very eccentric, walking in the first class with sunglasses and a patterned button-down, sporting a leather jacket. He was a refreshing surprise compared to the other professors he’d had in other classes looking all too prim and proper. It seemed absolutely suffocating.

He liked the fact that this class also happened to land on the day he and Hyunggu wouldn’t see each other until they’d gotten home. It gave him something to look forward to, knowing he'd be anxious without his cousin.

He woke up much later that morning to an unusually silent house and nearly freaked out thinking Hyunggu had disintegrated in his sleep somehow until he remembered that it was merely Wednesday. He quickly composed himself and made his way to get ready, setting a piece of bread in the toaster, and taking out a carton of milk for him to eat while waiting for the bus.

In the break between his lectures, he’d gone to grab a snack from the hallway vending machine so that he didn’t look like he was reading the school map by the wall like a doofus who didn’t remember where things on campus were located.

Once he’d located the school’s library he rushed in, finding an unoccupied table in the far corner and sat down, pulling out one of his textbooks and a copy of the latest One-Piece fan magazine he’d ordered online. Carefully he slipped the zine in the middle of his textbook and made sure it was covered before taking out his headphones and setting a timer on his phone. He’d hide out there until his next class started, maybe grab lunch after and then take the bus home. He sighed in relief, he could survive the day without Hyunggu. This wasn’t as daunting as he’d thought it’d be.

At least that’s what he’d told himself for all of ten minutes until he’d spotted a familiar pink head accompanied by red highlighted curly locks bouncing next to it. Wooseok fixed his eyes on the comic he was reading, refusing to look up until the movement in his peripheral stopped. He was panicking, he felt like he could hear his heart and his breathing through the music, gross. Looking up from behind his textbook he surveyed the area, finding them nowhere in sight.

He took out one of his earbuds and sighed, trying to calm his fluttering heart.

He focused on his magazine instead, turning to the section that featured the artists that had organized the making of this month’s issue. He looked for his favorite artist under the listing and turned the pages to find the one their artwork had been featured in.

The top of the page read _"_ _The Takoyaki Prince"._

Wooseok admired the artwork that was printed this month, pulling it closer to inspect the strokes and lining of the art, admiring the palette used. There waseven a little comic on the side featuring Chopper and Law that made him giggle quietly. He flipped the page and read off the note that was always included with the illustration.

At the end was a caricature of a small octopus sinking into takoyaki with a crown on its head; the artist’s signature.

Wooseok nearly vibrated in his seat noting the new Twitter and Instagram icons accompanied by the usual Facebook and Naver blog id. He'd found this artist looking while looking for some old photo he needed out of his timeline and ended up clicking on a few of his older interests, finding the Prince's blog by accident. He was finally moving his works to a more mainstream social media platform now and Wooseok was _here_ for it. 

A sudden laugh shook him out his thoughts as he looked up from his book trying to look for the source of the noise. It had been coming from behind him and he noticed that other people were sending some dirty looks past him. He turned in his seat and came to face the back of a curly head with the same red highlights he swore he hadn’t spotted anymore. He nearly fell out of his chair in surprise.

Quickly turning back around, he checked his phone to see that there were ten minutes left on his timer anyway. Quietly, he put everything in his bag as swiftly as he could without drawing attention to himself and got up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He realized that he would have to pass the table the curly-haired beauty was sitting at with his pink-haired friend. He tried to walk past them without seeming too awkward, facing forward when he heard a light voice whisper not-so-quietly.

“Holy crap he’s tall, taller than you and me!”

He could feel eyes on the back of his head as he did his best not to run out of the library like a maniac. Once he got out he headed straight for the restroom and locked himself in a stall, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He steadied himself against the door of the stall and left the restroom, heading towards his class

So he’d found out the guy was definitely a student. Perfect.

===

Feeling giddy that class was over, Wooseok headed toward the campus’ cafeteria to see if he could buy lunch and get some homework done.

Settling down with his tray in a pretty empty area, he took out his textbook and started reading some of the chapters he’d been assigned. He’d made good progress despite the fact that he felt like his eyes were going to roll into the back of his head out of boredom. He was shaken out of his thoughts when a tray was suddenly placed on the opposite side of where he was sitting, a man with a wide smile and fluffy brown hair sat down.

It was delivery bo- er Shinwon, out of unifrom and in regular clothes. Wooseok swallowed the rice in his mouth and looked at the other curiously.

“Sunbae," He knew the older had to be older than him so he chose his words carefully in case he was called out for being impolite, "do you need anything?”, he asked.

“God I didn’t think you’d be so formal with me,” the other responded, giving Wooseok a horrified expression and hugging his sides, “It feels so weird hearing it from you- I’m getting goosebumps,”

Wooseok didn’t know what to say for a while, watching the man in front of him rub his shoulders before picking up chopsticks to eat and spot Wooseok’s book, “Ooh! Did you get Professor Kwon for this subject? He’s the best- you’ll like his class,”

Wooseok said nothing as he watched the other ramble on about the class noting his looks and manner instead, the guy was handsome. He could see why Hyunggu would be interested but everything about the way he looked screamed “player”. Wooseok didn’t know if he should be discouraging Hyunggu or not.

There came a point in time where he’d tuned in again to actually pay attention to Shinwon's rambling and realized he was talking about burgers and video games, one in particular that he’d recently taken a liking to.

He’d finally started responding back with short answers, adding bits of input about what he did and didn’t like about the game, not noticing how the other’s smile would grow the more Wooseok chose to talk. When they’d finally run out of things to say he’d loosened up considerably, laughing at this video Shinwon had showed him of a gopher screaming while he tried to imitate it

The other cleaned up his tray and grabbed his book bag, “I’ve gotta go, but I’ll see you around,”

Wooseok found himself feeling a bit sad that he’d only spent a while with the other- finding that he didn’t mind wanting to get to know him, the way he rambled was oddly comforting, “Wait- uh.. How should I address you?”

The older just looked at him funny, giving him a lopsided smile, “call me Shinwon-hyung I guess? Don’t think about it too much, I’m not much for formalities, and besides- I know enough of you from the background of Hyunggu’s calls.”

Wooseok didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded, waving goodbye as the other walked off.

That was definitely weird, Hyunggu had never told him about any calls, but then again he never bothered Hyunggu about Shinwon after that night out. He kept in mind that whenever Hyunggu was in his room he’d check what he was doing before singing or imitating voices around the house.

He was again startled out of his thoughts by loud laughing coming from the entrance of the cafeteria, nearly cursing in surprise aloud and wondering if the universe wanted to kill him by choking on his food. _Not yet_ \- he thought, choking on a fishcake seemed like a pathetic way to go out.

He directed his attention to the commotion and spotted the pink-haired man, calming down some when he realized the curly head was nowhere to be found. Instead- he was walking towards the line of students getting lunch with a sharp-eyed man sporting a dark mullet who had on glasses with chains, and a taller man with light brown parted hair. Seemed like he was the source of the noise, talking loudly and hanging onto the serene, dark-haired man.

Wooseok wondered if he was like himself, younger but tall. The two were speaking rapid-fire… Mandarin Chinese? When the pink-haired man interrupted them in Chinese and softly reprimanded them in Korean.

“We promised to practice our fluency with one another, we should be speaking in Korean don’t you think?” The other two nodded and the taller began to tug on the dark-haired man’s sleeve, resting his head on the pinkette's shoulder.

“Wen Junhui, you’re a year older than me and you’re acting like a pesky brat, who’s the real hyung here?”

“Yanan’s your hyung too, ‘Hao,” the tallest; Junhui answered mischievously, not giving him a straightforward answer.

“Yes, but I’m not being a nuisance to poor Minghao,” the other giggled softly.

Wooseok observed this dynamic closely, not willing to believe that the drunk man he’d helped a few days ago was this soft-toned pastel angel.

“You drank a lot the other day, ge. Are you feeling better?” the one named Minghao asked, trying to keep Junhui from wrapping his arms around him.

Junhui seemed to decide Yanan would put up less of a fight so he wrapped his arms around him instead, “I’ll be okay, I’m glad Jun-ah woke me up and bought me some porridge. I made sure to apologize to poor Yuto, he had to get someone to help him get me in the car,” Wooseok perked up at this, was that the man’s name? “-and I know he gets nervous speaking with people he doesn’t know unless it’s for work.” he finished, grabbing a tray for himself and passing one to the others.

They walked around to where he was and sat down a few tables away, but Wooseok was in his own thoughts by then. The pinkette had addressed the beauty he’d seen that night as Yuto, and he wanted to know more about him if he could. He was so lost in thought he almost missed his alarm going off, reminding him that the bus was due in a few minutes and he’d miss it if he didn’t split now. He packed his book in his bag and took his tray to the designated return area, rushing out of the cafeteria.

Unbeknownst to him, the trio of Chinese men had taken notice of the tall young man running out into the quad area.

===

“Have you seen that kid back there before? He’s got some height on him.” Jun spoke, switching to Mandarin.

Minhghao sent him an half-hearted glare and he answered back in Korean, “I think I saw him coming in on orientation with that new student in our morning class today, Hyunggu? I’d never forget that hair. It seems like he and Hansol immediately hit it off,”

“Hm, I saw him this morning with Yuto in the library. The guy's just as pretty as he is with those big eyes of his, I wanted to say something to him but Yuto suggested that I shouldn’t,” Yanan sighed

“Why did you want to talk to him?” Jun asked spooning some rice into his mouth

Switching to Mandarin to speak faster he explained “Our manager told us that our translators were cut off due to money and with Yuto taking a small break I need to start recommending some more candidates.”

“Didn’t you already recommend Changgu?" Jun snickered.

Yanan blushed, “I did but he’s so set on his studies right now, he said he’d get back to me on it and I don’t want to push him,”

“You’re so whipped,” Minghao offered and leveled him a look of disgust.

“Oooh slang!” Jun cheered, throwing himself on Minghao to give him some love, to which the younger moved out of his reach.

“Oww~” the other complained.

Yanan sighed, observing his companions fight and wondered why Yuto hadn’t let him talk to the junior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no idea how fanzines work tbh so I did my best ;;;  
> Feel free to leave some criticism, I appreciate any feedback :>


	5. Sweet Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another update! Sorry for the wait, with Jinho news, another comeback, and one on the way I felt a bit lazy in proofreading. As I was skimming through my drafts for the upcoming chapters I kinda realized they were a bit all over the place too. M hoping this chapter doesn't come off that way, I'll be taking some more time to get them fixed

Yuto huffed quietly in frustration as he closed his sketchbook for the 20th time since sitting at the library. He hated art block. So much.

Today was one of his more lax days too, he only had a quiz to complete before tonight so he was just waiting for Yanan to let him know when his class was over.

He never seemed to have any good ideas until he was busy doing something, it was never when he had time. He’d ventured to the library hoping to find some inspiration or to sketch some students and practice his realism.

He may have also secretly been hoping to see a certain tall boy as he’d come to find him in the library rather frequently. 

It’d been two weeks since Yuto met the tall doe-eyed angel while having to haul Yanan into a taxi. Two weeks since he’d embarrassed himself by speaking in his non-native language to that kind, gorgeous boy. Could his first impression of Yuto have been any worse? Why couldn’t they have met over something cute, nevermind if it was cliche as fuck. Leave it up to the universe to cruelly remind him that he did not, in fact, live in a shounen-ai manga.

He wanted to see the guy again, so sue him. He could appreciate the kindness he’d shown and admire him as a guy. Only because he was objectively good-looking. But nothing further.

He could have also waited outside on the steps of the building and sketched people milling around the campus in the meantime. Groups of students would emerge from different departments at random intervals to sit outside or head to their next lecture, Yuto could have his pick of subjects to sketch. But Yuto had a thing for noise and by observation, it seemed like most students that spent their time outside excelled at being just that.

==

He had, in fact, attempted to sit out under the big tree near the middle of the grassy area earlier that week to enjoy some strawberries in the form of homemade desserts that his personal trainer had dropped off for him. He‘d spread out his sweater so that the grass wouldn’t stain the jeans he’d decided to wear that day and made himself comfortable, ignoring the people walking past him to find their own spots amongst the grass. He’d brought out a few mangas he’d prepared with Korean Lit. covers on to conceal what he was actually reading and opened his lunch box. 

Despite having lived in Korea for a couple years now, he still made his little lunchboxes the way his mom used to make for him as a kid and was always proud of his ability to make them look nice. That day he’d planned to treat himself to the strawberry sandwiches he’d made the night before, nevermind the calories he knew he’d have to work off when he returned to work. Right then it was important not to let Hongseok’s strawberries go to waste. 

In his distracted state of anticipation, he failed to notice the group that had begun to form a little ways away, and just as he grabbed a slice and opened up his book he heard a shriek that scared the jeebies out of him. Instinctively, he held up his hand to his ears like he did whenever he was scared or surprised, making him drop his sandwich and book. 

It only took a second for him to register that it was a female student being teased by her peers and nothing more.

A little flustered, Yuto composed himself and picked up his book, relieved that his sandwich had only fallen into his lap and was still edible.

He’d finally calmed down and was far enough in his book to eat his sandwich in peace when the same group of students all screamed. Again, he covered his ears and quickly surveyed the group to see if anything had attacked them while he wasn’t looking. They were all laughing over something and talking too loudly, Yuto lightly frowned and tried to locate his sandwich.

It was in the grass. Already covered in ants that were no doubt attracted by the sweetness of the cream and strawberries. Yuto pouted and tore off a piece to leave to ants, he wanted to leave them with at least a bit before throwing the rest away. He still had another sandwich and a half but he planned to give the other to Yanan, and he didn’t want his trainer’s act of kindness to be wasted. Hongseok still talked to him despite him shying away on various occasions. 

He picked up his things and started to make a beeline for a nearby bench when a couple of students sat down before he could get there. Sighing, he packed his little lunchbox and books back into his bag and texted Yanan to see how long he had until his class ended. He resorted to eating the rest of his sandwich outside Yanan’s Psychology class in the ominously quiet hallway.

It hadn’t been a very fun day.

==

At least in the library, it was quiet.

Yuto flipped his pencil in between his long fingers being so lost in thought, he hadn’t taken notice of the tall figure that had entered the library’s doorway as others did. He opened up his sketchbook again and began to doodle stray lines as if hoping somehow that it’d make a coherent shape. He wanted to draw cartoonishly like he was more used to, but this was his life studies sketchbook, and he’d promised himself to fill it up more than he did his usual sketchbook. 

He looked up again in his attempt to find anything interesting, when he noticed the towering figure sitting two tables across from him. Long locks of dark hair framed the boys face, Yuto could see his brow furrowed in concentration, nose buried in his textbook. 

It was the same angel from the other night. 

He almost scrambled to take his good pencils out and made sure the boy was too focused not to look up while he sketched. He’d been mortifyingly called out several times while completing his observational studies, the last thing he wanted was for the angel to be convinced that he was creepy as well as clumsy. 

Yuto relaxed gradually as he worked, sketching out the other’s figure, paying attention to his hands, and taking extra time to replicate his beautiful dark eyes on paper. Yuto sat back and tilted his head to admire his work, and once he was satisfied with the addition of a few more lines he put his pencil down and rolled his neck. He stretched his arms above his head and looked up again. 

This time he was met with the sight of those large dark eyes staring straight back at him. He froze and automatically put his arm over his work like he would when anyone passed by with the intention of snooping at his drawings. 

The other’s gaze lingered for a bit before returning to his work, and Yuto let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Had the guy seen him staring? Was he able to see Yuto’s sketchbook from where he sat? He began to feel warmth creeping up his neck and ears at the thought of trying to somehow explain to the other that he was merely completing his homework of filling up his sketchbook and was not a crazy person without looking like one.

He cringed at the thought and finished up by shading a few more areas, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket several times. That had to be Yanan, maybe he could ask him for some advice.

> **Nanie:** Yutoo, I’m out of class but have to help Jun with something
> 
> **Nanie:** Let’s meet up at Coco’s
> 
> **Nanie:** Minghao has his shift right now and I wan tea :<
> 
> **Yut0DA:** I’ll get there first then ᕦ(ò_ó )ᕤ
> 
> **Yut0DA:** Usual?
> 
> **Nanie:** With tapioca pearls ples
> 
> **Nanie:** Should I ask Changgu to tag along? :0

Yuto rolled his eyes fondly.

Right, he was going to try and ask Yanan about love advice when he absolutely refused to make a move on his own crush of two years.

> **Yut0DA:** Are you sure you’ll ask him? Or will Jun ask him bc you’ll be stuttering
> 
> **Nanie:** I don’t need to be attacked rn Yuto TT

He smiled and pocketed his phone closing up his sketchbook and returned his pencils into their case. Looking up, he was met with the beauty looking back at him before hurriedly looking back down at his textbook.

He bit his lip and contemplated his next move. Before he could convince himself that this might be a bad idea he ripped off a piece of lined paper from his notebook and quickly scribbled a note, hoping to god that his characters were legible. He shouldered his bag on and walked by the table, slipping the note under the guy’s sleeve, startling the other. 

The guy looked at him in surprise and Yuto was sorry that he’d startled him, he tried to hide his nerves by giving him a small smile. He walked off and hoped that he hadn’t just come off as weird.

It was only after he’d made it out past the library doors that he felt the need to scream.

Could that have been more awkward?

He staggered as he walked, trying to convince himself that this was a good idea and wasn’t the end of the world, he could still avoid him by hiding out in the art building if necessary.

Right?

He should just get to Coco’s, get Yanan’s tea, and buy out Minghao of all his chocolate treats so that he could forget about this. He needed someone to talk to, Yuta usually worked Coco’s with Minghao today. He desperately hoped the other hadn’t called in sick again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and any type of feedback is appreciated. Stay safe babs :0c


	6. Text Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a bit, but with the semester ending for me tmrw I hope to have another update ready soon! I hope you enjoy this update!

Wooseok could hardly believe his eyes- he wasn’t dreaming, right? He looked down at his notebook where the scrap of paper sat and studied the writing. The lecture he was currently in was long forgotten as he played with the edges of the little note.

Written in tiny and impossibly neat handwriting that Wooseok had spent the last bit of class losing his mind over, the note read;

 _“Thanks for your help the other night, I’d like to repay the favor somehow._  
Do you like bubble tea?  
Promise you don’t have to carry anyone this time.

__

__

_XXXX-XXXX - Adachi Yuto”_

He sat back in his seat and sighed through his nose, recalling how earlier he’d walked into the library, feeling his entire body begin to buzz when he’d spotted Yuto scribbling in a notebook. He continued to come to the library in hopes of somehow approaching the other but something the other’s pink-haired friend had said that first week still rang in his head, reminding him to keep his distance.

_“I know he gets nervous speaking with people he doesn’t know unless it’s for work”_

Wooseok didn’t want to scare him away by approaching him like an incorrigible loudmouth because of his nerves, so he’d tried to look for him outside the library.

Although trying to approach him normally in itself was a chore.

Whether he knew it or not, Yuto had quickly accumulated a sort of fanclub of girls that would wander some distance behind him and Yanan. Wooseok quickly realized that Yanan was almost usually with Yuto out of necessity, making sure that they were never in one place for too long and guiding the boy away from girls hiding behind their phones. It was enough to convince him that he shouldn’t pop in out of nowhere.

The worst part was that it looked like Yuto was completely oblivious, it was almost painful to see him walking around campus by himself. Not that Wooseok ever looked for him or anything.

The only time Wooseok had spotted him without the presence of girls tailing his every step was in the library. His luck, the only place where talking wasn’t really permitted. It meant Wooseok had he’d resorted to quietly ogling at him from across the library room, like a loser.

==

This time around he’d entered the library and spotted Yuto with his head resting on his palm as he scratched his pencil onto a notepad of some kind. He wanted to drift toward his usual spot in the corner of the room but stopped when he noticed a group of students already occupying the table. Looking around, he saw about 5 free tables free, the only pressing issue was that they were all too close to the other.

After nearly being bumped into he quickly took a seat about 2 tables across from Yuto. He unpacked his textbook, notebook and pens when it hit him that if Yuto were to look up he’d see him since there was no one in between to obstruct his vision. He picked up his things to move so that he’d sit on the other side of the table to avoid the possibility of their eyes meeting when he saw Yuto about to look up.

He grabbed his book and tried to look as though he’d been reading the entire time. Once he could no longer feel the eyes of the other on him he tried to focus on his book when he noticed that there was something funny about the text.

It was all upside down. The book was upside down, he wanted to scream.

He quickly righted the book and prayed that Yuto seriously hadn’t seen him pretending to read. He needed to get some work done before the next lecture, and he was at the library to work, so he might as well have gotten something done and made his time there worth the humiliation. He worked for the next half-hour or so, annotating the chapter he was assigned and writing out his organized mess of scattered thoughts he called notes.

After a bit he caught movement in front of him and looked up to see Yuto stretching, perhaps from having stayed in one position for too long. Wooseok couldn’t miss the way the other’s shirt rode up a bit, he scolded himself and looked up instead to see the way Yuto's nose was scrunched up thoughtfully, as if critiquing what he’d written.

This time Yuto met his gaze and Wooseok tensed, not knowing what else to do but return it. Yuto quickly covered his notebook with his forearm, making Wooseok panic internally. What made him cover up his work? Was it the fact that he’d been staring? He turned his attention back to his book in an attempt to try and calm himself. Rude and nosy is what Yuto probably thought of him now.

He leaned back in his seat and tried to read Yuto’s expression, he still didn’t want to have scared him off. What if he’d done just that now? Yuto continued to write with a worried expression on his face and then stopped to pull out his phone. He looked to have been reading something, rolling his eyes before the cutes- er, biggest smile bloomed on his face. He’d never seen the other smile like that before.

Wooseok continued to observe in awe as Yuto looked to be packing up, collecting his pencils into a cream colored pencil bag and dropping them into his satchel. He didn’t know how long he’d been staring until Yuto looked at him, he almost cursed and quickly began to try and continue working. He traced a line he’d read over and over with his pencil, reading it but not really processing the words. He wondered instead what had made the other smile like that, up until now he’d only seen him worried or calm.

He continued to trace that same line when he felt something slip under his arm, jumping at the touch. He followed the hand that had gone under his sleeve to someone beside him, blinking in surprise when he was looking up at Yuto. The other said nothing but gave him a small closed lip smile and headed for the exit.

He lifted up his arm to find a small folded up piece of paper and began to think the worst.

‘What if my staring made him feel wierd and wants me to leave him alone?’

‘Did I scare him?’

‘Why’d he leave me a note? Am I so terrible that he couldn’t ask to see me outside to tell me to my face that I should leave him alone?’

Wooseok sat there, merely staring at the note for what seemed like forever, too scared to open it and find out what was written. He jumped when he felt his phone go off in his pants, reminding him that he only had a few minutes to get to his lecture before the professor would mark him absent. He quickly packed everything in his bag and slipped the note into his jacket, making himself promise to read it before the lecture was over.

==

As the professor was wrapping up, Wooseok took out his phone to mark the date for an exam. He found himself opening up his messages and punching in Yuto’s number to compose a new message. He was just about to hit send once he typed out a “hi” but then found himself deleting it.

‘That sounds so boring,’ Wooseok worried his bottom lip, thinking about what he could text without making himself look bad.

Was texting always this difficult?

He huffed and collected his things, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he made his way to the cafeteria. While standing in line waiting to get some food, a pair of hands clapped over his eyes, temporarily blinding him.

Now while he usually had a problem with people he didn’t know touching him out of nowhere, he had a pretty good idea of who this was. And while he could easily throw this person or use his height to trip them, he decided to play along and act like he was clueless.

“Who is it?” He asked feigning surprise

“Your worst nightmare,” The voice behind him answered smugly, changing their tone to sound more sinister. Wooseok tried to stifle his laughter by biting the inside of his cheek.

“Have the squirrels finally sent their leader to kidnap me?” Wooseok dramatically asked.

“Dude no, what is it with you and squirrels?” The hands were removed and Wooseok turned around to greet Shinwon properly before the older man pulled him for a side hug.

They’d grown immensely closer after that first week much to Hyunggu’s fondness and irritation, bonding over their shared interest in music and overall love for pulling shenanigans. They’d had 3 sleepovers in the span of two weeks already much to his and Hyunggu’s surprise. It usually took him forever to bond with some the way he did with Shinwon, so having that familiarity with someone other than Hyunggu in Seoul comforted him very much.

“I haven’t told you about the times at my neighborhood’s park and why I haven't been back since I was ten have I?”

Shinwon looked at him carefully, before snapping his fingers. “Right! Before I forget and humor you with your story, I was wondering if you’d be willing to join me for one of our theatre production’s very own drama in the auditorium tonight?”

“Weren’t you just dissing the sound crew the other day about poor maintenance?”

“Have you seen the way they keep their workspace? The sound console deserves to be respected, not powdered with chip dust.”

Wooseok moved up in line as the students in front of him advanced, mulling it over. Shinwon threw an arm around him, bringing him down a bit as if holding him securely in case he thought of trying to escape. Going to the auditorium meant large crowds which he wasn't a fan of but it also meant that the lights would be out and people would have to stay quiet for a majority of the time.

“Why are you going anyway? Are you asking Hyunggu to come with?” Wooseok asked, grabbing a tray for himself.

He seriously didn’t want to play third-wheel, no matter how much he loved them both. He didn’t love them enough to sit through a date and avoid looking whenever they decided to be gross.

Shinwon hesitated before speaking, grabbing a tray as the line moved down, “I don’t know, don't think so. We aren’t official and I’m scared to make any moves,” he confessed.

“Wait wait first off how, and second why? What happened to all that smooth talk you charmed him with that first night you met him?”

“I left my phone number, but I didn't think he’d actually call?”

“And to think I was afraid you’d be a player,”

“Hey! I’m a romantic at heart,” he stuck his lower lip out to pout as he followed Wooseok to their usual table.

“Being real though, I’ve been getting mixed signals. I don’t know whether he really likes me or if I’m just a friend like I am with you,” He spooned some soup into his mouth, looking a tad dejected. Wooseok felt bad, Shinwon didn’t know about Hyunggu’s past relationships.

He felt inclined to warn Shinwon but bit his tongue, he didn’t really know if Hyunggu liked him either and he didn’t want to set him up if he wasn’t ready for something yet. He made a mental note to talk more seriously with Hyunggu about it later tonight.

He settled on saying; “I’m sure you’ll find out soon, give it some time”

Shinwon looked up at him doubtfully but said nothing else, his expression quickly changing as he began to speak again, “So, will you come?”

Wooseok didn’t want to let him down, plus he didn’t have too much of a homework load this week so he couldn’t conceive of any reason why he wouldn’t. “Sure yeah, why are you going again?”

“My dear Changgu will be making an appearance on stage, and I wanted to bring him some unbiased opinions on his performance,” He said dramatically, Wooseok fought the urge to spit up the radish he was chewing.

The name sounded familiar somehow, but Wooseok didn’t know how he knew it. “So I’ll be talking to your junior about his performance?”

“He’s your senior actually but yes, if you could. I know you don’t like new people but If I tell him myself his performance was great, he wouldn’t take my word for it.”

Wooseok didn’t know to think whether that meant the guy was actually bad at acting and he knew it but Shinwon told him he was good, or that he was good and just didn’t believe him.

He decided he’d find out later, “Text me the details, I’ll make sure to tell Ggu I’ll be home late.”

Shinwon swiftly pulled out his phone and sent him what looked to be like a picture of the flyer with information. Wooseok took out his phone to see for himself and was met with his draft text to Yuto.

‘Why the heck is this so hard, I’ll just-’

> **W00lin:** uh hi,
> 
> **W00lin:** It’s that fool from orientation night and the library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always any criticism is appreciated. Thank you for reading and stay safe, please!  
> Comment if you like? I swear I don't bite :B


	7. Mango Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know how you're feeling this one?

Walking towards the edge of campus Yuto quickly located his little car in the parking lot and hopped in. He fiddled with the uni’s parking permit that hung behind his rearview mirror as he adjusted it and backed out of his space and onto the streets. Driving made him feel a little better, calmed his jittery hands, and by the time he’d reached Coco’s he was finally breathing normally. He entered the shop, thankful that it wasn’t very full and quickly spotted Minghao behind the register.

“Myungho-ssi,” He greeted, remembering to use Minghao’s Korean name, "could you give me Yanan’s regular milk tea, with tapioca pearls in it please? He’ll be coming soon with Junhui-ssi,”

“Sure, I’ll make sure to put it aside for him so you don’t have to babysit his drink. Anything for you?”

They heard a crash from behind the staff door before Yuto could open his mouth, Minghao groaned.

“That wasn’t Yuta-hyung was it?”

“Who else would I have this shift with?” Minghao replied dryly, “Sicheng doesn’t make this much noise,”

Yuto looked around and located the tall, quiet boy restocking their snacks. He almost hadn’t noticed he was there.

“Point taken.” 

He pulled out his wallet and asked if they had any new desserts for him to try. He was in dire need of chocolate and sweet goodness to drown his sorrows in.

After settling on a waffle dessert, he sat at a high table near the counter observing the atmosphere of the shop and admiring the new decorations that had been put up for the season. He pulled out his sketchbook hoping to find new subjects to draw and began surveying the shop once again.

There weren’t too many patrons, the usual university students from around the area, and a few locals just out to have some snacks. He was startled when a mix of high school and middle school students came bustling into the shop. He observed how one of the smallest of the group began to talk to Minghao in swift Mandarin, laughing and giggling loudly in a way that curiously reminded him of a dolphin. 

He took another bite of his waffle ice-cream dessert while watching this exchange, jumping when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He made sure to swallow what was in his mouth before looking to see who’d startled him.

Yuta was smiling at him in his usual crooked fashion, carrying an orange drink in hand, “Yuto! My guinea-pig, try this for me, will you?”

Yuto looked back and forth between the older’s face and the drink, “What is it?”

“New juice blend that I want to add onto the menu, Sicheng-ie and Myungho swore off trying any of my creations after the kale incident.” Did he even want to ask what had happened?

Yuto took the drink from his hands and only nodded, the older walked over to the counter and informed Minghao that he would take a short break and help him if the store became busy. He briefly greeted the students that had gathered around the counter, who were having their drinks and bothering poor Sicheng, before returning to sit with Yuto.

“What’s up now? You’ve got that look,” Yuta asked, slipping into Japanese.

There was no escaping Yuta’s perceptive eye, and Yuto learned pretty quickly that hiding anything from the elder would only result in incessant badgering. So he proceeded to retell Yuta about how orientation had finished and described how he’d just embarrassed himself by leaving his number on a note to the angel that helped him that night.

“So what’s the problem?” Yuta asked, leaning back in his seat and gesturing to Yuto’s skecthbook. “If he saw you drawing him he should feel honored, anything that comes out of your sketchbook is art. Why the worry in getting to know him?”

Yuto thumbed the napkin that had been folded nicely around his now non-existent dessert, “I’m nervous I’ll fumble too much, I want to get to know him. But-”

“Yuto you’ve lived here for years. Like most non-natives, you’re not perfect speaking but you’re not as terrible as the average tourist,” Yuto felt himself relaxing a bit, Yuta was like himself in that he wasn’t from here, so he’d known the same apprehension that came with trying to communicate with others. The only difference was that Yuta had become increasingly confident in his speaking abilities after having landed a job in customer service. Yuto had gone into work where any confidence he’d built was broken down as time passed.

He was still ever grateful for the other’s words. Noting that when the elder spoke in Korean, he was goofy more often than not but when he spoke to Yuto in Japanese he felt like he was listening to his older brothers back home.

Yuta snapped his fingers suddenly, “You still have that translator at work doing the talking for you?”

“Well, no they were-”

“Perfect, I think that’s why you’re still so scared of talking. Your dumb managers can’t micromanage you anymore. You’ve been too dependent on him,” He flashed Yuto a mischievous smile and switched to talking in Korean, “We’ll build your courage to talk to that boy, you’ll learn from me,”

“Sicheng-ssi has rejected you so many times though?” Yuto pointed out. If he had written down every time Yuta had told him that Sicheng had turned him down, he’d have enough material to publish a guide on how _not_ to ask someone out.

“Baby’s only nervous, I know he wants to go out with me,” Yuta blew a kiss towards Sicheng’s direction where he was trying to wrench one of the boys off his shoulders, God only knows how they’d gotten there. Sicheng only scrunched his nose in response, giving Yuta a funny look.

”Ohh you could draw him something and give it to him as a present!” Yuta suggested before continuing to blow kisses to Sicheng.

Yuto felt his face heat up at the thought of trying to gift the boy a small sticker or a doodle he’d drawn himself.

“I’d never be able to do that!” he choked out quietly.

Yuto felt his phone buzz and took it out expecting it to be Yanan telling him he was nearby. His heart nearly dropped when instead the notification listed an unknown number and ID contacting him. Yuto placed his phone on the table and held his face in his palms, too scared to look as the phone buzzed a couple more times.

Yuta took a break from trying to woo Sicheng and noticed Yuto’s distress, “What happened?”

“Mfe pecsed mmm,”

“Right, I completely understood that. Please continue,”

He removed his palms from his face and said a little more clearly “He texted me, I think-” He eyed the device placed face-down wearily, “-I’m too scared to look,”

Yuta plucked the phone off the table, “I’ll answer him for you, just watch-”

“Ohmygodno,” Yuto quickly grabbed the phone before Yuta could open it and took a deep breath before reading the messages

> **Unknown Number:** uh, hi
> 
> **Unknown Number:** it’s that fool from orientation night and th library
> 
> **Unknown Number:** jung wooseok. call me wooseok

Pretty, he hadn’t known the other’s name ‘till now. He quickly added him as a contact

> **Wooseok:** sorry for getting back to you so late i had class right afterwrds
> 
> **Yut0Da:** !! No worries
> 
> **Yut0Da:** I didn’t expect you to text actually I gave you quite a scare in the library hihi

Right as he’d sent off that last one Yanan and company came bustling into the shop adding to the already busy environment. Jun attached himself to Minghao and Sicheng almost immediately, greeting a couple of the boys that were still gathered. The boy that had been the loudest of the group of students latched himself onto Yanan, laughing in delight.

“Chenle, how’ve you been?” Yanan greeted, ruffling the younger’s hair.

“They know each other?” Yuto tuned to ask Yuta, who'd been trying to peek at his phone.

“They’re cousins I think, I know Chenle is from Shanghai and so is Yanan,” Yuta said almost dismissively, Yuto raised an eyebrow in question.

“I coach the weekend DREAM soccer club, I’m not weird. -Don’t look at me like that. The kids are nice and they help me talk to Sicheng,” Yuta explained.

Yanan headed their way with his tea in hand and Chenle hanging onto him. Yuta decided to play with Chenle while Yanan informed Yuto of his latest failed attempt to invite Changgu.

“What is that?” Yanan asked, gesturing to the drink Yuta had brought him earlier. Yuto had almost forgotten about it up until then. Yuta’s attention was diverted from squeezing poor Chenle’s cheeks to their current conversation.

“The newest juice menu item!” He proudly announced, grabbing a straw from the counter and jabbing it into the top, “Wanna try it?”

Yuto shot him a warning look, hoping Yanan would be able to read it for his own sake. While he trusted Yuta, he didn’t trust his crazy creations. He’d snuck a pepper into one of his juice blends and Yuto had to down two cartons of milk after having taken a sip the last time he’d offered to try.

“I’m alright,” Yanan gave him a light smile and shook his own drink in hand.

“I’ll try it hyung!” Chenle exclaimed, abandoning his chocolate frappe.

Yanan and Yuto looked at each other and then back at Chenle as he took a few sips from the straw. Yuta just back in his seat expectantly, while Yuto was ready to grab the nearby trash bin in case Chenle needed it.

The youngest only smacked his lips and smiled at Yuta curiously, “It’s good but why is it spicy? What does it have in it?”

“Mango, carrots, a bit of sweet potato, some Lemon Juice and chili peppers. I'm thinking about calling it Mango Surprise.” He sighed in an extravagant manner and embraced Chenle, effectively crushing the boy’s face into his chest, “You’re the only one who appreciates my creativity here,”

Yuto rolled his eyes and asked Yanan to continue his story. Feeling his phone buzz he looked to see Wooseok’s new contact show up on his screen. He frowned internally, thinking that the blank contact picture staring back at him was far too cold.

Without diverting his attention from Yanan’s story he quickly set Wooseok’s contact picture to this cute white and grey Scottish Fold that he greeted every morning on his way out for school. Maybe he’d draw out his contact picture later, this was a good placeholder for now. He was giddy that he’d received an answer.

"Hey, are you doing anything later by chance?" Yanan asked suddenly

"No, just have a quiz before midnight and it should be pretty easy- why?"

"Changgu has the main lead onstage tonight... was wondering if you'd join me, I couldn’t handle going alone." he looked embarrassed as he continued to ask, "Hao and Jun don't want to hear me gush and I know they'd tease me in front of him. Can you come?"

He'd seen the flyer for the drama that was going to be playing tonight, he just hadn’t really planned on going. Changgu being onstage was big though, he didn’t mind going in the name of supporting the budding actor’s performance. He knew he'd have at least three hours before midnight to finish his test after leaving if he timed it correctly, and he was feeling good about today. "Sure Yannie"

Yanan flashed him a grateful smile and they agreed on leaving for school in Yuto's car around a half-hour before the doors to the auditorium opened.

He swung his feet, thankful that the high chair he was in allowed him that freedom considering he was still pretty tall and decided to doodle once more given the number of people around him. Yet, he found himself flipping to the newest addition to his sketchbook, making a small doodle of the boy he'd drawn earlier this afternoon at the corner of the page. He smiled to himself as he drew the boy's dark locks and pretty eyes.

He’d get to know Wooseok with time, and he’d do it confidently.

Or as confidently as he could manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Padaa  
> Back with another update, this one was mostly inspired through China line connections + Yuta being a supportive brother, this'll tie in later in the story mayhaps. Yuta was originally going to be Yuto from ONF and thanks to RTK there has been more interaction btwn the groups but adding Yuta in made a bit more sense with this episode's interactions.  
> About Chenle and Yanan being cousins, there was something on twit I saw while Dr. Bebe promotions started abt Yan and Chenle being cousins when this episode of Idol Room with some more foreign idols was re-uploaded. Since then I haven't been able to find sound proof abt this, but the Shanghai princes know each other.  
> Thank you for being patient!


	8. Outstanding Performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with an update?? I'm sorry this took long, Summer term and it's courses suck but I hope this next bit makes up for it. 
> 
> I already have another Wooyu story in the works and want to try writing but I'll make sure to finish this one first before writing too much of or posting it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this update!

Wooseok shifted in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position in the little auditorium chairs. He was glad he’d chosen a corner seat at the very least so that he could quickly get out if people wanted to go into his row, rather than awkwardly try and draw his knees up to his chest and have people shuffle by.

He was tempted to ask Shinwon if he could just wait outside or at the back of the auditorium, but the older had a firm grip on his forearm. He was practically glued to the armrest, with no escape available whatsoever. He quickly found himself losing interest in the drama, this was supposed to be a musical right? He didn’t hate them but the music had to catch him somehow.

It wasn’t until the friend of the rival love interest or something stepped onto the stage, voice unmistakably clear and strong. Wooseok was awake within the first few seconds of his song, surprised and completely unaware of the way Shinwon was hitting his shoulder.

“That’s Changgu!” Shinwon scream-whispered, causing a couple of people in the row in front of them to turn around and glare.

Wooseok only stared back, wanting to continue watching the performer but bothered by the unnecessary attention drawn to him by Shinwon. The pair that turned around quickly faced forward when Wooseok made it clear he wasn’t going to be the first to look away. He grabbed his dear hyung’s wrist to keep it from hitting him anymore and put it on the wooden armrest between them, patting it gingerly.

He was transfixed by the young man onstage, blond hair glowing in the stage’s spotlight. His voice was sweet and strong, Wooseok was taken by the way he immersed himself in the role he played.

Safe to say he wasn’t bored for the rest of the duration of the play, he didn’t even complain about the way his butt was numb from the uncomfortableness of the wooden seat or the way his legs were cramping. He only turned to Shinwon as soon as the curtain dropped and the lights of the auditorium slowly came on.

“I need to tell him he doesn’t belong here,” Wooseok said hurriedly scrambling out of the chair and nearly tripping the people in the aisle filing out of the auditorium.

Shinwon worriedly followed suit and led him towards the side exit where actors and actresses of the drama were receiving gifts and hugs from family and friends. “I didn’t think it was so bad, I mean- I know he tripped when he went to kneel but-”

“He belongs on a real fucking stage, not here in front of these unappreciative people.” Wooseok interrupted his companion and looked into the direction of the bin that had several crumpled up programs scattered around it. As if the people that had come by couldn’t be bothered by simply placing it in the bin. He carefully folded his own program and slipped it into the back pocket of his jeans wanting to save it as a memento and let Shinwon take the lead, weaving around chattering groups of students.

Wooseok normally was not this enthusiastic about belting his honest opinions with people he didn’t know but as soon as they located Shinwon’s friend, he immediately forewent any introductions and blurted out, “You’re amazing,”

The man was understandably, confused, but a slow smile began to spread on his face, eyes twinkling with mirth. “You think so?” he asked.

Wooseok nodded vigorously, causing Shinwon, who had tried to first greet Changgu normally, to laugh. “You should take his word for it, I’ve yet have seen him so excited for something before”

Changgu giggled, honest to fucking god, giggled and Wooseok wondered momentarily if everything about this sunshiney man was unreal. In his awe, he failed to see the people that were approaching them, he’d just started babbling about his favorite parts of the performance when he heard a familiar soft voice call out the performer’s name.

“Changgu-yah!”

The blonde’s face lit up with a smile as Yanan appeared, holding a small bouquet of purple and white flowers. Those devastatingly bouncy red locks appeared behind him and he could feel himself slowly trailing off, unable to finish relaying his thoughts. Wooseok’s voice was finally caught in his throat as Yuto peeked over Yanan’s shoulder, eyes growing wide in acknowledgement.

Shinwon was the first to speak, greeting Yanan, much to Wooseok’s surprise.

“Hey Yannie, _surprised_ to see you here. Came for the performance and stayed for the eye candy?” Shinwon gestured to Changgu’s costume, he’d still been dressed in for the final scene.

Yanan flushed and Changgu worriedly pushed Shinwon’s arm down, “Don’t tease him Wonnie, I won’t be able to perform well if you bother him into not coming.” his eyes crinkled up fondly as he pulled Yanan into a side hug, “He’s my lucky charm.”

Yanan looked to be awfully pleased with himself but said nothing, not that Wooseok would have been able to hear him say anything over the way his ears were buzzing. His face felt unbearably hot as Yuto stood silently beside him, waiting for their seniors to finish up their own conversation.

Wooseok cleared his throat and turned to Yuto who had been twisting his program in between slender fingers. “So, I uh… didn’t expect to see you here? Not- not that I have an issue with it, or, wow- I’m sorry,” Wooseok wished he could take the staff in the hands of a nearby actor and knock himself out with it.

He took a deep breath and tried again, holding his arms behind his back, “Did you enjoy the performance?”

Yuto who’d been chewing on his lip up until then spoke a little quietly, “ Yeah, though anything with Changgu-hyung in it always makes it enjoyable.”

“He has a strong stage presence, he can be anything you want him to be,” He added after a bit, ducking into his sweater’s collar and pulling his sleeves over his knuckles.

Okay, wow, that’s terribly cute. Why is he so adorable? Is this allowed?

He cleared his throat “That’s definitely true. This was my first time seeing him perform, so I was pretty blown away. You’ve seen him before?”

Yuto nodded, adjusting the collar of his hoodie off his mouth- oh god he made sweater paws? “Yanan-hyung took me to his performances all of last year, I wasn’t a student yet but the performances were open to the general people. Shame he hasn’t been scouted yet,” Yuto looked around, “ He doesn’t belong on a stage so... small.”

Wooseok felt his heart swell at the other’s comment, thankful that he wasn’t the only one that understood this. He nodded vigorously, unable to stop the rush of dizziness he felt when Yuto’s lips quirked up into a smile.

They stood in silence for a moment after that, waiting to see if the trio of upperclassmen would finish soon. When it was apparent that they still hadn’t finished he turned to Yuto at the same moment the other had opened his mouth.

“Hey, th-”

“Do you want to-”

They stopped abruptly, pausing to let the other speak and Wooseok did his best to calm his nerves, his face undoubtedly turning the same bright red as his beanie.

“Sorry I-”

“What did you-”

Desperation to flee this awkward situation clawed at his throat so instead of trying to speak again he motioned with his hand for Yuto to talk.

The other laughed weakly, obviously a little uncomfortable with the awkwardness but he smiled nonetheless.

“I kind of wanted to thank you for humoring me and texting me back, I know I must have looked a little weird just coming up and slipping you a note.”

Wooseok snorted, a little relieved that Yuto hadn’t pointed out his excessive staring in the library, “I’d hardly call it weird but I’m glad you did, I didn’t really know how to talk to you after orientation. I... wanted to see if you’d made it home alright.” He gestured to Yanan who’s face had nearly taken the same color of his hair.

Yuto nodded, before apologizing and holding a sweater paw slightly over his mouth, “I’m sorry I interrupted before- what did you want to say?”

It took a second for Wooseok to recall what he planned on asking but then it came back to him, “I know you asked me if I liked bubble tea and I did give you my answer,” Yuto nodded quickly, “But what say we go grab something from the front, my treat?”

Yuto’s grin made his head spin and he quickly caught Shinwon’s attention, informing him they’d be right back. He took Shinwon’s wink as a confirmation before he turned back and began to squish Changgu’s face with his palms, Changgu clearly didn’t appreciate the gesture.

Wooseok led them towards the front of the auditorium where a small snack bar had been set up outside with refreshments. While they waited he did his best to talk about absolutely anything, just so that he’d fill in the empty space the awkwardness had managed to dig up.

While he certainly never made the effort to socialize like this on most occasions, he wanted to try.

With only a couple of people left in front of them, he started observing the refreshments being sold. It wasn’t anything very filling but his eyes caught onto steaming bags of popcorn with what looked like chili and garlic powder on them.

He’d just turned to Yuto to ask him what he wanted when he noticed Yuto’s eyes trained on the kettle corn and caramel and chocolate popcorn bags they were offering beside the powdered rolls of fried ppang. He must have felt Wooseok staring because Yuto looked back at him and then at the treats he’d been eyeing.

“Do you know what you’re going to grab?” He asked, feigning wonder.

Yuto rolled his eyes and covered half his face with his sleeve, prompting Wooseok to laugh.

“I take it you like sweets?”

“What gave it away?” He murmured, reaching for his back pocket as they reached the booth to order. The motion didn’t go unnoticed by Wooseok.

“Hey, hands where I can see them, mister,” He said in a mock-stern voice, grinning at the way Yuto's eyes went comically wide, “I said it was my treat, didn’t I? Order what you want.”

Yuto sheepishly slipped his wallet back into his pocket and asked for a bag of kettle corn, Wooseok asked for his own bag of chili powdered popcorn. He additionally asked for a bag of cotton candy he planned to save for Hyunggu, knowing that if he came home empty-handed with the smell of food on him he’d have to face his whining.

Making their way back with his paper bag of chili popcorn, cotton candy securely tied to his belt and Yuto’s plastic bag of kettle corn, Wooseok decided to swap stories of favorite snacks. Yuto laughed at the way Wooseok pouted as he told him about his squirrel and lunch disaster park story.

When they reached where they had previously left their seniors Wooseok was surprised to see Changgu and Yanan worriedly engaged in conversation with one another.

“Where’s Shinwon-hyung?” he asked, but not without clearing his throat first to let them know they had come back.

Changgu looked at Yanan before answering, the slight crease between his brows growing a bit more, “He ran off as soon as he spotted someone, a first-year I think, with light blue hair- he was with another guy.”

His mouth felt bitter as he asked where he’d headed off.

He rolled his bag of popcorn shut and bowed, thanking the now flustered Changgu for his performance and bid Yanan a hasty goodbye. He faltered when it came to Yuto, who looked like he wanted to ask what was going on.

He wanted to stay and talk more, but the desire to make sure his cousin and friend were alright outweighed the other.

He managed a smile and hoped that it reached his eyes.

“Hope to see you around?”

“Sure, I’ll text you?” Yuto nodded, looking worried.

 _‘Please do,’_ he thought and nodded before inclining his head in a goodbye and strode off in the direction Changgu had told him he’d seen Shinwon leaving in.

So Hyunggu had been here, crap. Knowing how confused Shinwon was about where his relationship lay with Hyunggu, coupled with the fact that he’d seen him with another guy couldn’t be good news.

His mind raced as he rounded the corner of the auditorium and headed into the lit walkways of the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always feedback, criticism and comments of any kind are appreciated. Stay safe Universe :>>


	9. Nights Like These

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a wonki chapter,, wooyu will come back soooon, i promise~

Gasping for breath as silently as he could, Wooseok plastered himself to the brick wall. He was glad he’d caught up to them just as Shinwon looked like he was nearing his cousin, he didn’t know if he should come between them just yet.

He heard Hyunngu’s voice whine out a very long drawn version of Shinwon’s name.

“Don't you ‘Shinwonnie’ me, I tried inviting you out a couple of days ago, and then when I asked Wooseok how you were feeling later, he told me you hadn’t come down with anything at all. That you’d even gone out with your neighbor for ice cream.” 

Wooseok cringed as he remembered that over the weekend, he’d gotten a text from Shinwon asking if Hyunggu was feeling better from his stomach bug.

He had confusedly sent a message back saying that he had no idea what bug he thought Hyunggu had caught and that he’d just stepped out with Hongseok. Hyunggu hadn’t told him anything, otherwise, Wooseok would have known to cover for him, even if he hadn’t known why he should be. 

Hyunggu said nothing for a bit and then quietly addressed his friend, “Hansol-ah I’ll be okay here. Go find Chan, I’m sure he found Seungkwan by now and is wondering where you are”

Wooseok peered from behind the corner he’d been hiding behind just in time to see a very confused young man with tousled, curly brown hair tug Hyunggu’s sleeve as if to say ‘are you sure?’

Hyunggu gave him the smallest of nods, and that was all it took for the guy to bolt in the opposite direction, clearly relieved to be able to leave the conversation.

Wooseok saw Shinwon follow the boy with his eyes, turning to Hyunggu when Hansol disappeared around the corner at the end of the corridor. When Hyunggu didn’t say anything Shinwon began to speak again.

“I kept my distance, I was respectful. I knew from the first time I asked to walk with you that you had a lot of emotional baggage.” Shinwon took a deep breath, Wooseok could feel the strain in his voice. “ You looked so sad, so tired and I told myself that I didn’t mind waiting, you’re worth it.”

Hyunngu continued to look at the ground, toeing the small pebbles on the concrete. Wooseok fought the urge to go in and defend Hyunggu, Shinwon didn’t know anything about middle-school, about high school, about home.

They needed to talk, to figure this out, and while the timing could be better, Wooseok figured it might as well happen now than never. There might not be a later for them if things weren’t resolved

“But you can’t just string me along like this either Hyunggu, I can’t handle you being all over me- in a way that I’ve seen that you aren't with everyone. And expect to be alright the next morning when you decide to ignore me.” He could see Hyunggu walk into Shinwon and hug him, pressing his cheek into the older’s chest. Shinwon made no move to remove him, to push him away and it took a shuddering breath for Wooseok to realize that he was on the brink of crying.

“I get whiplash seeing you pretend I’m not there when I try to ask you if everything is alright, and the next thing I know you’re blowing up my phone asking me to join you for lunch or walk you to your next lecture.”

Wooseok hoped that Hyunggu would say something, maybe apologize and explain that he was slow to trust and that his mood would fluctuate. 

Tell him that it was all due to the boy who promised him the world and then broke that promise, took the shards in his hands, and proceeeded to stab him in the back with them. To tell him that every other relationship after that was all to get something precious out of him. That he had fallen back into those traitorous arms after being coerced with more saccharine lies because he didn’t know what he could do anymore.

This certainly wasn’t the time or place to tell him everything, but Wooseok was waiting for him to say something, anything.

Shinwon sighed and wrapped his arms around Hyunggu, lowering his chin into the younger’s hair. Wooseok could see silent tears fall from his eyes.

“I’ve always been everyone’s second choice,” Hyunggu looked up at him quickly then, surprise and horror evident in his eyes. Shinwon smiled bitterly. “I just wanna know now before I decide to fall harder.”

Wooseok decided it would be best to stop watching as soon as Hyunggu cupped Shinwon’s cheeks with both hands, his voice was quiet but clear enough for Wooseok to still catch.

“It’s selfish to ask, but I want you to wait for me just a little longer. I know I’m awful confusing. And you deserve some explanation.” Wooseok could hear Hyunngu hesitate before adding, “But know that I like _you_ , Ko Shinwon. You’re my first choice, definitely- my only choice.”

Wooseok heard Shinwon sniffle quietly, and he peeked from behind the corner again just in time to see Shinwon press his lips lightly onto Hyunggu’s forehead. 

Hyunggu looked up at him and momentarily looked like he was going to lean up and kiss Shinwon, but the other held a hand to his chest, keeping him in place. Shinwon suddenly looked tired, and Wooseok willed himself to hold out. To not suddenly walk in and interfere in hopes of making him understand, to comfort Hyunggu. He didn’t want either of the people he cared for to be in pain. But this needed to happen.

“I trust you Hyunggu, I’ll wait until you’re ready to come to me. But until then, we keep our space.” Hyunggu looked as though he wanted to protest but Shinwon spoke before he had the chance, “Give me that much at least, yeah?”

Hyunggu nodded after a second, Wooseok could see the tear tracks on his face shine in the lights of the corridor.

Shinwon stepped back and took a deep breath, looking around. Wooseok hid back behind the corner, hoping he hadn’t been spotted. He heard a bit of shuffling before Shinwon spoke once more.

“Do you need a ride home or will you be alright?”

“I’ll manage, you should get home.”

“Let me know when you get home then?”

“Sure.”

There was nothing for a bit until he heard footsteps retreating, becoming fainter until he didn’t hear them.

Wooseok took a deep breath and backtracked down the hallway before turning around and making a big deal of looking like he’d run to track Hyunggu down. When he reached his cousin, it only took a second for Hyunggu to look at him before enveloping him in a hug. He felt Hyunggu crumple and begin to shake in his arms. Wooseok let him lean all his weight on him.

He whispered assurances into Hyunggu’s hair, rubbing his back in soothing circles. The other began to quiet down after a bit, apologizing. 

“Shutup and let’s go home, Hui-hyung should be off in a couple of minutes.” Wooseok let Hyunggu go to allow him to wipe his eyes. The younger started to shed his sweater and offered it to Hyunggu who immediately threw it on, he brought the oversized sleeves to his face and sighed. 

There was no need to exchange words right now, Wooseok had sat through with Hyunggu during these times for as long as he could remember. 

He could remember the day he was in the fourth year of primary school, when he found his cousin bundled up in his favorite sweater sobbing after having had to check out of school early. The smell of each other was comforting like a hug when the other wasn’t there. It made them feel safe.

He led Hyunggu to the restroom and kept watch to see if anyone would come in as the other washed his face. He called Hui in the meantime, popping his forgotten popcorn into his mouth, and asked him if he could come and pick them up.

“Do you think we could stop by a convenience store on the way? Or a place that sells beef cutlet?”

Hui didn’t need to be told what was happening, he’d helped Hyunggu through this a few times already as well before moving out to Seoul, “I had lunch at a place that sold this really good katsudon, I’ll pick some food up from there before I pick you up?

“You’re the best, hyung.”

Hyunggu walked out of the restroom just as he'd hung up. Wooseok’s hoodie had been drawn over his head and tied up with the strings so only his flushed and swollen face was visible now. Wooseok smiled a little and was a little relieved when Hyunggu rolled his eyes good-naturedly, he held onto his cousin’s elbow as they stepped out of the building and crossed the quad. 

He pressed his face into Wooseok’s arm as they passed the crowd still gathered around the auditorium on their way to the parking lot.

Wooseok could feel a few people’s gazes follow them, knowing Hyunggu could feel them too, so he freed his arm from Hyunggu’s grasp to wrap it around his shoulder. Bringing him closer to hide him from people’s curious glances. 

He kept his gaze forward, for the most part, chanting in his head that Hui would be there soon enough and they could get home.

He couldn’t resist looking in the direction that he’d left Changgu suddenly and was surprised to see Yuto across the way, looking at them worriedly.

Wooseok tipped his head in acknowledgment and continued walking, thinking that they couldn’t reach the parking lot fast enough. 

* * *

Back in the comfort of their apartment, on their couch, Hui sat with Hyunggu’s head in his lap, his nimble fingers carding through Hyunggu’s fading blue locks. Wooseok sat on the floor, holding Hyunggu’s hand while the other’s fingers played with his own absentmindedly.

Their bowls, still half-full with rice sat at the foot of the couch, tucked neatly into the plastic bag Hui had brought them in. Next to it, the bag of cotton candy was open where tufts of its sugary wool were being ripped off and fed to each other. 

Hui was the first to speak, aware of the situation but not familiar with the entirety of its specifics. “Is he worth the trouble?”

Hyunggu murmurs it so softly Wooseok had to look at Hyunggu to make sure he isn’t imagining it, “ In the few months we've gotten to know him he's been nothing but kind and patient. I’m afraid he is, that’s why I started pushing him away.”

Wooseok spoke next, “We’ve known him for only a bit, that much is true but don’t sell him so short, Ggu.” he wrapped his hand around Hyunggu’s smaller one, pressing it to his mouth, “He’s genuine, a good heart. He’ll understand.”

Hyunggu looked up at Hui from the spot on his lap. He was silent as if processing this slowly.

Hui reminded him, “You know that if you aren’t ready to see anyone you don’t have to. But if you’re interested and he’s someone that at least Wooseok trusts then he deserves a bit of context.”

Hyunggu frowned, lower lip jutting out, but nodded, “I still think I need some time,” he admitted quietly. Wooseok nodded and looked at Hui, who was smiling fondly back at him.

Wooseok leaned into his cousin's touch as he began fiddling with the younger's ears, thinking about what it was like before. How much time has passed since they were just teenagers in high school without a care in the world? When the only thing on their mind was getting their next assignment turned in on time after a night of making music, dancing in their backyard, and eating watermelon when the ahjumma at the fruit stand near their school would cut up fruit to give to customers. 

When the thought of relationship troubles was the last thing on their mind and the assurance that they had each other to look out for was all they knew.

Wooseok got up from his place on the floor and collected the bag of bowls, Hyunggu offered him a piece of cotton candy as he came back from the kitchen with the rest of the trash in his hand. He took it into his mouth, nipping Hyunggu’s thumb slightly as the other slapped his shoulder with a squeal, “Gross, don’t bite my fingers Wooseokie!”.

He descended the stairs outside and deposited their recycling and trash into their respective bins quietly. He sighed as he sat down on the last step of the stairs when it suddenly occurred to him that he wasn’t alone out here. The back of his head itched like it would when he knew someone was staring. 

He swiveled around until he spotted Bongdal on the railing of the steps next to him, meowing in greeting. 

“Bongdal-ah” he reached his hand up with the intent of scratching his friend on his little head and nearly jumped out of his skin when the cat hopped onto his shoulder. Wooseok nearly fell over in his surprise.

“Woah,” he breathed quietly into the night, taking care not to move too much and startle the cat. 

It purred and he could feel the rumbling in its tiny chest as it caressed itself against the back of his neck, jumping nimbly down from his shoulders with a “mew”.

“Punk,” he grinned, “now you decide to show me, love?” He asked as the cat looked up at him with its large glassy eyes. 

“Don’t look at me with those eyes, it’s because you haven’t had anything to eat huh?”

_Blink. Blink. Blink._

“Yes boss, I’ll get you something from the kitchen, right away sir.” he mock-saluted and patted the little head before getting up and dusting his backside off. 

Just as he climbed the first step, chuckling as Bongdal had already rushed past him to sit at the door and await his food, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. 

Wooseok paused at the top of the steps and leaned against the railing, shivering as the cool metal dug into his forearms. He took out his phone, hoping that it wasn’t Hui asking him to stay outside longer while he talked more with Hyunggu.

Nearly dropping his phone over the railing when the screen lit up, Wooseok clutched his phone tightly to his chest. He looked down at his phone again, smiling a little too widely at the notifications staring back up at him.

**Yuto (2) Messages**

> Did you make it home safe? ;; 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the update's taken me a bit! I swear I'm editing and adding as fast as I can! Thank you for being patient!  
> Let me know what you thought about this chapter? Any kudos, comment/ critique is appreciated!  
> Let's look forward to Pentagon's cb next month too! Keep yourselves safe please, until next time!
> 
> -Geomi


End file.
